


Domination

by libgirl9



Category: Psych
Genre: Bisexuality, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, alternating viewpoints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libgirl9/pseuds/libgirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassi can't take Shawn's sexiness anymore, and it all comes to a head. Mild (welcomed) verbal humiliation, rough sex. </p>
<p>Originally written January 21, 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domination

SHAWN

  
I hadn’t ever slept with a guy before. Sure, I was comfortable enough to admit when I found other men attractive, and I had been hit on by tons of guys. Come on, look at me, I’m hot! And okay, once when I was incredibly drunk in Miami, I almost let a guy blow me in a bathroom in a bar. But I hadn’t ever fucked or been fucked by a guy, or even wanted to. Until I met Lassi, that is. That first time, when he and his partner/secret-girlfriend-on-the-side were questioning me, I didn’t even get that I wanted him until he pushed me up against the open door, and then it hit me like a brick to the head. I’m pretty sure that my expression came off as some sort of strange “psychic” letdown kinda thing, since no one looked at me funny. But that second when he had me up against the door, all I could think was that I wanted his tongue in my mouth and his hand on my cock and it freaked me out. And it turned me on.

Waiting those two minutes for him to figure out I was right and then come back to let me out of the interrogation room, I did my best to think of the least sexy things I could. Old ladies who smelled like cabbage. The sound fingernails make when they scratched against a chalkboard. The way roadkill looked and smelled when I went over it with my bike. That got me calmed down by the time he came back. I was convinced that it was all just some freaky response to being back in the SBPD station, and I did my best to try and concentrate on Detective Barry, Lassi’s little love-monkey partner, during that first case, but it didn’t work. At the end, when Lassi had me cuffed, and was holding me against him while Mr. McCallum was confessing, a good 2/3 of my attention was concentrated on the way I could feel his body up against mine and how our body heat mixed together.

And it just got worse the more cases I worked on. My dad will gladly tell anyone that I’ve always had a self-destructive streak, and what else would you call what I was doing? Purposefully spending time antagonizing a man who hated me (and was smart enough to have realized from the beginning that I was lying to the police about being psychic) just so he lost enough control to shove me around? All so I could feel him touch me? Even I would admit that was pretty messed up. Luckily enough, Gus didn’t have a clue about it, and I was dating (and screwing) enough women that no one else did either.

Because if I couldn’t come with Lassi, I was damn well going to come with someone. I tried to fall for Juliet, my sweet little friendly Jules, but the girl was so naïve when it came to my lies. She actually believed I was psychic, even when all the evidence would point out otherwise, plus she was moral enough to not want to get involved with a coworker, no matter how hard I tried. But she was a good cover for my real infatuation. And I kept letting myself touch Lassi. No one suspected a thing. I’m a touchy-feely sort of person, a natural flirt, and everyone assumed that I was just touching him to irritate him. Which was half true. I touched him because I literally couldn’t not touch him. And if it pissed him off to the point where he had to shove me up against the nearest wall and yell in my face, well, that worked for me too.

Then he got drunk and told me I astounded him. He told me about his wife and how hard he had tried to make their marriage work. He offered me his handcuffs and my cock hardened in my pants. I kept telling myself ‘you will not take advantage of drunken Lassi’ while bumbling my words as he started talking about giving up the police force. Then the little twit that I had come into the bar with showed back up all excited, and when I turned back around Lassi had passed out. The bartender turned out to be a former cop, so he knew Lassi, and said he would take care of him.

I drove home and jacked off, moaning Lassi’s name as I came stroking the handcuffs that I had taken from Lassi’s hand while he was still on the floor. Then he (oh so secretly) got my bike back for me when it was impounded, and whenever I rode it I thought of him as well. I spent a lot more time riding with Gus after that. Erections and bikes do not mix well. It got worse and worse over the next year. It got so that I couldn’t look directly at a girl when I was coming, because my mouth would always form Lassi’s name there at the end, and that was awkward city. And then I accidentally told Gus. We were fighting about how I didn’t have to always irritate Lassi so much, and why couldn’t I just give the poor man some space.

I had really made Lassi uncomfortable that day, even more than the time I sat on his lap. My ‘vision’ was supposed to be of a lost woman, and I had decided to represent that by rubbing my hands all over Lassi’s firm chest for several moments, mumbling something about how “they didn’t know where they were…they weren’t like this…not flat and hard” before Gus kicked in his little ‘translation’ of the spirits. “For God’s sake, Shawn, you didn’t have to molest Lassiter like that! The guy’s so uptight he could practically be a robot if it weren’t for his horrible temper! There are some guys that you can pretend flirt with and other guys that it just makes really uncomfortable, Shawn. It’s now a rule. No more unnecessary touching of Lassiter.” Gus was yelling at me and it was pissing me off. He just didn’t understand.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried not to touch him, Gus? I know it makes him uncomfortable! I know he hates it! But it’s like he’s a magnet and I’m iron! I have to touch him!” I turned around and kicked my desk. I hated yelling at Gus, I always did. He was my one friend that had stayed through thick and thin, and I couldn’t stand it when we fought for real. When I looked back over at Gus, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide open like he had just seen Scary Sherry for real. “Holy shit, Shawn. When were you going to tell me that you were in love with Lassiter?”

Suddenly I was the one with my eyes bugging out. In love? I wasn’t…didn’t I just want to have sex with him? But that probably would have gone away after a few months, wouldn’t it? Sometimes I can be so dumb. But that’s not something I’ll ever admit to Henry. “God, Gus. I don’t know. It’s not like anything would ever happen. All I do is make him angry. I didn’t even realize it was love until you asked me. This doesn’t freak you out, does it? That Lassi is a guy?”

He looked at me with that Gus look that says what a moron I am for doubting my friend. “Honestly Shawn, it freaks me out more that it’s Lassiter than it does that you could go for a guy. This is your 58th job, and the 25th city you’ve lived in. Being bisexual is pretty much to be expected from you.” I gave him a little oh so funny chuckle. “It’s not guys, Gus. It’s only Lassi for me. Thinking about other guys doesn’t do a thing for me, not even movie-star hot guys like Brad Pitt.”

-

After a few more months, I got to the point that I needed, desperately, to know what it would feel like to have Lassi inside me. I went to a sex toy store an hour away and picked out a video on how to give a good blowjob, and a dildo that approximated what I thought Lassiter’s cock to be based on what I could judge through his pants. I got a strange look from the store clerk, who obviously spotted me as a newbie to this particular sexual arena. The guy took me in hand, so to speak, and steered me towards some appropriate lube, a book on gay sex, and a couple of varying sizes of dildos so I could work up to the biggest without, as he put it, tearing the hell out of myself. After going home, reading the book and trying to use the largest one first, I totally agreed with the guy. It hurt like a bitch, and no matter how much I liked (loved) Lassi, I needed to get used to this. The next few weeks were devoted to this particular cause in between cases, and I used the dildos to practice the video blowjob tips on as well. Just for fun, I also memorized all the positions in the book too. If I ever got a chance, I was going to make the freaking best of it. I was planning to blow Lassi’s mind too, if it ever happened. It was 3 months until it did.

-

We were all at Tom Blair’s Pub to celebrate; me, Gus, Jules, even Lassi for some unknown reason. I had solved another murder, this one mostly because Lassi had been so very uncomfortable with the people involved in the case that he hadn’t been able to pay much attention to the crime. They were strippers. Gay male strippers. And one of them had been killed in the club they stripped at because –cue for music– he had been sleeping with two different co-workers and the second, crazy jealous one had found out. Naturally, this case had required me to do lots of inappropriate touching of Lassi. When judged on an uncomfortableness scale of on a scale of 1 to 10, Lassi had easily hit a 20.

I got up from the table to go to the bathroom, and I noticed Lassi staring at me again. The whole time at the pub, while the rest of us celebrated, he had just been staring at me. I wove my way through the crowd, hit the head in the bathroom, washed my hands and turned around to find Lassi in my personal space. I had noticed someone else coming into the room, but I hadn’t looked to see who it was since it was a public restroom. My Lassi-sense hadn’t kicked in for some reason. Then he locked the main door into the bathroom, and I knew something strange was up.

And looking at his face, I knew what. I hardly recognized him. His look of perpetual angry control was just gone, replaced by sheer animal lust. I started to say something, but then Lassi’s hands started trying to undo the buttons on my shirt. When he figured out they were snaps, he just tore the whole shirt open, sliding his hands underneath onto my naked shoulders. “Down on your knees.” I stared at him for a second, convinced that I had started hallucinating, and wondering what had been slipped into my beer. Then Lassi forced me onto the ground, and flicked open the top of his slacks. He unzipped his pants with one hand while keeping the other hand on my shoulder.

“Spencer, I think it’s time that I finally shut you up. Take out my cock and suck me.” A shiver ran through me at the thought of getting to touch Lassi’s willing flesh. He misread it, and tightened his grip on both my shoulders. “I swear to God, Spencer, if I don’t feel your mouth around me soon, I will pistol whip you. Now do it.” I eagerly reached my hands up to his hips and slipped his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. Surveying my treasure, my mouth started to water. Then I leaned in and licked a line up from the head of his perfect cock to the base. My hands rested on his hips, and I did it again, licking up and down his shaft like it was a Popsicle.

“You’re such a fucking cock tease, Shawn. I told you to suck me, not lick me. But, then, it’s not like you’ve ever listened to a word I’ve said, is it? Open your mouth. I’m in charge of this operation now.” Lassi knotted a hand in my hair, tilting my head back and I opened my mouth, willingly obeying him. With the other hand, he guided the head of his cock into my mouth. I started sucking, twisting my tongue over every inch. I tried to remember everything that I saw in the video and apply it, and based on the way Lassi’s hands were tightening in my hair and his cock was swelling in my mouth, I was doing a pretty damn good job. Just hearing him say my first name had my own cock starting to harden.

He pushed more of his cock in and I had to tilt my head more so he didn’t hit the back of my throat and gag me. I started sucking in earnest, hollowing my cheeks in the effort. Lassi held my head still, just fucking in and out of my mouth as he pleased, looking down at me with a mixed look of lust and nausea. “Such a fucking slut, just taking every inch I give you. Let’s see how you do with all of my cock in your throat.” I knew that was all the warning he would give me, so I braced myself and consciously relaxed my throat. And then he started fucking my mouth for real, hands at the back of my head pulling at my hair.

He was talking to me, or rather at me, and the words pouring out of his mouth were filthy and I loved them. “Fucking whore…with your cocksucker lips…always fucking touching me…couldn’t stand it anymore…goddamn slut…” And then his thrusts started getting erratic and the slightest bit deeper and I knew it was time, so I started taking deep breaths through my nose. He came and it flooded down my throat and I did my best to swallow it all, but he pulled out just as soon as he was done and the last little bit dribbled down my chin. I swallowed what was left in my mouth, and wiped at my face.

Still on my knees, I looked up at him and he looked down at me. During the entire blowjob, he had stared at my mouth and his cock disappearing in and out of it, but then he actually looked at the rest of me. He looked horrified. “Jesus, Spencer…I’m so sorry…” He looked like he was going to be sick and he practically ran from the bathroom. I guessed that meant it wasn’t happening again. I was still hard, and even though he left and everything went to shit, I yanked open my jeans and pulled out my cock. I jerked myself off with the same hand I wiped my face with, using Lassi’s come as lube, and I came all over the bathroom floor whispering his name.

Once I was done, I wiped up the mess with paper towels and tucked myself back into my pants. Then I looked in the mirror. No wonder Lassi ran away. I looked almost like I’d been raped. Or maybe just like I let someone fuck the hell out of my mouth. My lips were swollen red, and there was still a glisten of come on them. My hair was all messed up from his hands and my shirt was undone, ripped a bit, and pushed halfway off my shoulders. I could see bruises starting to show from where Lassi held me down. Looking down, the knees of my jeans were stained from kneeling on the filthy bathroom floor. I had to slip out the back. Gus and Jules would freak if they saw me like this, even once I cleaned up. I snuck out, got onto my bike, and went home.

  
LASSI

 

Let’s get this clear right from the beginning, bucko. I hadn’t ever been attracted to a man before that little punk showed up at the police station. I had only ever wanted women. For God’s sake, I was married! Okay, my marriage might possibly have collapsed in flames, but I was married. But then that kid showed up with his fake psychic act and it just started…happening. At first I was annoyed at the kid because I couldn’t figure out how he was solving the cases. He’s not psychic, no matter what the general public thinks. The general public is full of idiots. And I call him a kid because he is a kid, even if he’s only six years younger than me. He might have had almost sixty jobs, and lived in almost half that many cities, but he’d never held a job for more than a few months before this or had a real relationship. And to me, that’s a kid.

The respect crept up on me gradually. I mean, however he figures everything out, he’s some kind of genius, even if he does act and dress like a teenager. And when he helped that incompetent lawyer keep that schoolteacher, Sandra Panitch, out of jail, well, he deserved some sort of reward for that, but it wasn’t like the SBPD could pay him for that case. Besides, there were plenty of other people there who were planning to get his bike back for him anyway. He probably didn’t even remember it the next month.

It was the touching that got to me. I am not a touchy-feely person. The other officers respect this, and stay out of my personal space. I don’t like anyone I’m not currently sleeping with to just reach out and touch me. But Spencer…Spencer touched everyone. And it seemed like he touched me the most. And it pissed me off that this pipsqueak would just come in here to my station, and try to solve my cases, and touch me. So I shoved him around. Not hard. I wasn’t hurting the boy, just letting him know that I was in charge.

But sometimes it seemed like he would deliberately touch me during one of his ‘visions’, instead of just touching the nearest person. And sometimes it seemed like his eyes would glint when I threw him against a wall and threatened him when he stuck his nose into one of my cases. And I won’t even go into the whole issue of him sitting on my lap. After that, I started to notice little things about him, like his lips. And then I would have completely inappropriate thoughts that would require me to have a few drinks when I got home. And over time his touches started getting more and more familiar, it that was even possible.

He had been working as a ‘psychic consultant’ for the SBPD for more than two years when we got this last case at the gay male strip club. I knew that they all thought the case’s victim/suspects made me uncomfortable: Detective O’Hara, Mr. Guster, and Spencer. But really, it was worry of what Spencer would do in his ‘visions’. And all of my worry was justified. He wrapped himself around me like a cat in heat during one of his visions. Just walking around the club, he ran his hand over my shoulders, or pulled me to a stop by my belt. I could see all the strippers that we questioned looking at the two of us, and I knew what they were thinking.

At the end of the week, after Spencer solved the case, he dragged everyone to Tom Blair’s Pub. He and Mr. Guster had started going there almost every Friday night, and O’Hara had begun to join them. Apparently I was just in the mood for more torment, because after their usual invitation, I actually went with them instead of snapping out my usual no. Spencer drank a beer, and then snuck a sip of some disgustingly pink concoction that O’Hara had ordered. His lips closed around the straw, cheeks hollowing as he drew some of the liquid up into his mouth. When he pulled back, he ran his tongue over his lips.

I had been hard since I got there, and watching Spencer fellate a straw didn’t help at all. He left the table to go to the bathroom, and a switch flipped in my brain. After that, I knew what was happening the rest of the time, but it was like I couldn’t control myself. I got up and followed him. When I opened the door, he was the only one in the bathroom. He turned around and seemed surprised to find me there. I reached behind me and locked the door. Spencer opened his mouth to talk, but I couldn’t take anymore of his criticism or attempts at witty banter. I just reached out to unbutton his shirt, and when I figured out that the buttons were snaps, I grabbed the edges and unsnapped them all. Finally I had my hands on his bare skin. It was so smooth and hot…but so unlike a woman’s. His shoulders were firm and broad and unmistakably male.

“Down on your knees.” He stared at me, apparently speechless. I pushed him down onto the floor, and undid my pants, unzipping them with one hand while keeping the other hand on his shoulder. “Spencer, I think it’s time that I finally shut you up. Take out my cock and suck me.” He shivered, but I had committed to this plan of action and it was going to happen, no matter what. “I swear to God, Spencer, if I don’t feel your mouth around me soon, I will pistol whip you. Now do it.” Apparently that convinced him, because he reached up and pulled my pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. Then he leaned in and licked a line up from the head of my cock to the base. Gripping my hips, he did it again; just licking up and down my cock like it was a goddamn Popsicle.

“You’re such a fucking cock tease, Shawn. I told you to suck me, not lick me. But, then, it’s not like you’ve ever listened to a word I’ve said, is it? Open your mouth. I’m in charge of this operation now.” I grasped his hair in my hand, and tilted back his head. He opened his mouth, and I guided the head of my cock into his mouth with my other hand. He started sucking, twisting his tongue over every inch, and he was so damn good at it. Better than any woman had ever been. But I needed more. I shoved a few more inches in, and he went to town, sucking on me so hard his cheeks were hollowing out around my cock.

Spencer had always been mine. My trouble, my annoyance, my ‘psychic consultant’ following me around to all my cases. At that moment, it made sense for him to be the one who provided my blowjobs as well. I kept his head still, and just thrust in and out like I wanted. And then more words started flowing out of my mouth. “Such a fucking slut, just taking every inch I give you. Let’s see how you do with all of my cock in your throat.” And I started fucking his mouth in earnest, hands at the back of his head pulling at his hair. My wife wouldn’t ever deep throat me, and my last partner, Lucinda, only gave blowjobs on rare occasions. But Spencer, he was a master.

“Fucking whore…with your cocksucker lips…always fucking touching me…couldn’t stand it anymore…goddamn slut…” And I thrust a few more times, and then came. I felt his throat working to swallow it all, and I pulled out. And then I looked down at all of Spencer, not just the way his mouth looked stretched around my cock. What had I done to the boy? His shirt was ripped open and there were bruises starting to show on his shoulders from where I had forced him onto the floor. His lips were swollen, and there was still come smeared on them. I had been yanking on his hair the entire time so hard I was surprised I hadn’t pulled out handfuls. “Jesus, Spencer…I’m so sorry…” I felt my face twist up in horror and I left the bathroom as quick as I could so I didn’t have to face him any longer.

 

SHAWN

  
Luckily, it was the weekend and we didn’t have any pending cases, so I just stayed at home. When Gus called, I told him I had gotten lucky, so he shouldn’t expect to see me until Monday. It was true, in a way, and it gave the bruises time to fade. The worst part was being able to constantly go over every detail of Friday night in my head all weekend with no one else to discuss it with. I knew that Lassi hadn’t had anything to drink at the pub. He had ordered a soda, and had barely sipped at it. That meant that everything that had happened, he was completely sober for. I had had one beer and a sip of Jules’s girly drink, but I can easily handle a lot more before I start getting drunk, so I was sober too. Of course, I knew I had wanted it, but going by his last words, Lassi was in doubt on that score.

The whole thing left me with more questions than answers. For example, that mixed up look of nausea on Lassi’s face…why did he do it when it made him feel so sick? Had the man gone that long without getting a blowjob? And how did he know that I would be so willing? I wasn’t exactly one for the whole humiliation tie me down and call me your bitch routine, but Lassi calling me a slut…just thinking about it made me hard. How fucked up was that? Was it just because it was Lassi and he had finally noticed me in a sexual way? Or had I started getting into freaky sex as I was getting older? I knew I didn’t want any of the women I screwed to call me names like that...or really anyone but Lassi. Finally I gave up on the whole thing, and just slept, ate, and watched cartoons for the rest of the weekend.

When I walked into the SBPD on Monday to scope for cases, Lassi couldn’t even meet my eyes. He tried to be all business-like, but it was hard to take an insult seriously from a man who was shied away from the faintest contact and looked miserable. Finally, I tricked Buzz into getting Lassi into an interrogation room to wait for one of his witnesses in a case, and then I walked in. He gave a weak sort of laugh, one of his spoken ha ha’s, then said “Okay, Spencer, very funny, now let’s get back to work. Is Mr. Guster on the other side of the mirror?” I glanced at the two-way mirror that concealed the room on the other side, and shook my head.

“Nope, Lassi. I locked it and then put chewing gum in the lock for that room. McNabb has gone to lunch, so no one knows you’re down here but me. I think we need to talk about what happened Friday night.” Lassi finally raised his eyes up and looked at me. The poor man looked tortured. Dark shadows beneath his eyes confirmed my fear that he hadn’t slept more than a couple of hours all weekend. “You want to talk about how I raped you? You want me to talk about how I went home and held my gun to my head and thought about just ending it all? I’m a cop, Spencer. I swore to uphold the law and protect people against criminals, not to force men to blow me in bathrooms and threaten to pistol whip them if they didn’t hurry up. I went against everything I believe in. You should go to the Chief and press charges. I should go confess and give up my badge and gun, but I’m too damn selfish. And what kind of cop does that make me?” At the end of his speech he looked even worse off than before. Shit.

I should have gone to him this weekend, but I was afraid the bruises would freak him out too much. I had thought it could wait until Monday. I walked a little closer and he twitched. “Lassi, let me clue you into something. You can’t rape the willing.” I stood back and let that sink in. He looked completely baffled, and then I could see understanding wash over him. I hopped up on the table, not too far away, but not so close to him that he would freak out again. “Lassi, why do you think I touch you so much when I have my ‘visions’ and just during the average day? Why do you think I say the inappropriate things I do to you? When I have sex with a woman now, I have to bury my face in their hair or neck when I come, because I always whisper your name. I know it’s not the same for you. Hell, even when I was sucking you off, you looked like you might be sick on me. But there is no way in hell you need to eat your gun out of guilt for some mistaken offense when I was more than happy to do what I did.”

Lassi abruptly stood up and started pacing around the room, darting the occasional look over at me. I stayed there on the table, letting my legs swing, trying to let him work through it. He turned and came right up to me, shaking a finger at me. “If you’re messing with me, Spencer…” I grabbed his finger and looked him straight in the eyes. “I promise, Lassi. I’m telling the truth.” I let go of his hand and it hung in the air for a second before he tentatively let it rest on the side of my face. I tilted my head to the side and rubbed my face into his hand, and then pressed a kiss into the center of his palm.

“Spencer, how can you just forgive me for what I did? When I was doing it, I disgusted myself. That’s why I looked sick. I looked down and saw myself forcing you to take me into your mouth and you had no control over the situation. And I liked that. How could I like forcing someone? How can you not hate me for it? I don’t understand. And the things I said to you…” Obviously, Lassi hadn’t explored any aspect of dominant/submissive sex. I found that pretty surprising considering what an alpha male he was. It was past time to educate him a little.

“Lassi, dominating your partner is just another way of having sex, like having them dress up like a nurse or something silly like that. And I like you being stronger than me. I like you telling me what to do during sex. You’re a bossy person. It makes sense that you would be bossy during sex. As for calling me a slut with cocksucker lips…okay, that was a first for me. But it made me incredibly fucking hard. You’re the first guy I’ve ever been with, Lassi. The only one I’ve ever wanted to be with, and I’ve been wanting you from about 10 minutes since we first met.” I paused to take a breath.

I looked at Lassi and he was starting to look turned on. His hand moved to the back of my neck and he bent down for a kiss. One turned into several. He was being so gentle with me; his hand loose on the back of my neck, light closed-mouth kisses on my mouth only. It was wonderful finally kissing him…but it wasn’t really Lassi. I could feel him holding back. I started to draw back, and he immediately pulled away. “I’m sorry, Spencer. I shouldn’t have…” Dammit, who had convinced Lassi that he had to be so passionless and apologize all the time? Probably his ex-wife. What a waste of time she must have been.

“Lassi, I’m not an anorexic college girl. You don’t have to treat me like I’m made out of china. I told you I like it when you dominate me, and I promise to tell you if you do something I don’t like. Now kiss me like a man!” I pulled him back close, and yanked his head down for a real kiss. He gave me about three seconds of control, then took charge of the kiss, wrapping his arms around my back so he was flush against my body. His mouth was scorching, slanted over mine and just devouring my mouth, biting my bottom lip. It seemed like he kissed me for hours. Then he jerked me forward on the table, so that my ass was barely on the edge, and thrust a thigh in between my legs to support me.

I groaned into the kiss and started grinding up against his thigh. The second he had started taking control I had started getting hard. Lassi wrenched his mouth from mine, and started down my neck. He was doing this combination of licking and sucking that was making me pant and grind harder against his thigh. When he got down to the side of my neck, the most sensitive place for me, it was fantastic but I wanted more. “Use your teeth...” Lassi stopped for a second, and I was afraid we were going to have to have another discussion and I was so close I could feel it. “Please, Lassi…” Thank god, I convinced him.

He went back to my neck with a passion, nipping gently at first then harder. My thrusts against his thigh were getting harder and my pants had turned into moans. After a particularly loud moan, Lassi started concentrating on the side of my neck with his mouth. He also started helping me hump his leg, grabbing my ass and guiding me. And then he slid a hand into the back of my jeans, lightly teasing my bare skin under my boxers, and my thrusts got even more vigorous. When he bit my neck, hard, it was all over. I half-moaned, half-screamed his name and came in my jeans. “Such a little slut for me, Shawn. I barely have to touch you and you come.” The way his voice sounded when he said my name, all controlling and dark, was enough to wring another whimpering moan from me.

Then I heard the gasp from the doorway, and I felt Lassi tense up. “What in the hell is going on in here, Detective Lassiter and Mr. Spencer?” Holy crap. Chief Vick sounded really pissed off and fairly shocked. Lassi pretty much dropped me back onto the table, and backed a step away from me. I turned my head to see not only the Chief, but also Jules standing in the doorway, her mouth wide open and her cheeks flushed. “If you can’t tell, we must have been doing something wrong.” Lassi cleared his throat, and I could feel him glaring at me for that comment.

“I apologize, Chief, O’Hara. This was obviously an inappropriate use of an interrogation room, and I will accept any reprimand you see fit, Chief.” I was pretty surprised that he didn’t push off all the blame on me or say that it would never happen again, period. Jules still looked shocked, but the Chief had managed to pull it together. “Well. I should hope so, Detective Lassiter. I want you to take the rest of the day off. And take tomorrow as well. I don’t want you to come back in until Wednesday morning. And the same goes for you, Mr. Spencer. No cases for you either day.”

Lassi looked stunned at the light penalty. I fully intended to take advantage of it, though. I just needed to get him out of here quickly before he started really thinking about what we had just done. I smiled at the Chief and slipped off the table. “We hear and obey, Chief. Let’s go, Lassi.” I grabbed Lassi’s upper arm, taking a second to admire his bicep, then I started dragging him out of the room. The women backed into the hallway to let us pass, and when I passed Jules, she stifled a gasp. She was looking directly at my neck. I must have had a bruise coming up already. Sweet. The Chief looked at my neck and blushed.

I kept dragging Lassi up the stairs, and then towards his car. He always carried his keys in his pants pocket, so we didn’t have to stop by his desk. Plus, this way I wouldn’t have to have a long discussion with Gus about why I didn’t need a ride. Lassi seemed to be in a bit of a daze until we reached his car. He automatically dug out his keys and unlocked the driver’s side door. Then he looked me full in the face for the first time since I had come.

  
LASSI

 

I spent the half the weekend drunk and half the weekend trying to figure out a way to fix what had happened without just killing myself. But it’s not easy to try to and figure out how to fix something when you’re not completely sure you want to fix it. The few hours of sleep I could get were disturbed by dreams of a naked bruised Spencer slithering up my body alternately whispering in my ear that he hated me or that he wanted me to fuck him. I went to work exhausted, and utterly without a plan. Spencer came into the SBPD like always, to badger his way onto a case, and I couldn’t even meet his eyes. I tried to act normal, hyper-conscious of O’Hara and Mr. Guster, but I knew I was failing miserably. I thanked God when McNabb came up and told me that my witness had come in early and he would bring them to Interrogation Room 3.

I walked into the empty room, and sat down in my usual chair, ready to grill a witness and get back into the usual day. And then Spencer walked in. I tried to laugh, but I still couldn’t look him in the eye to glare at him like usual. “Okay, Spencer, very funny, now let’s get back to work. Is Mr. Guster on the other side of the mirror?” He shook his head, and the little half smile that seemed to constantly stay on his face was gone. “Nope, Lassi. I locked it and then put chewing gum in the lock. McNabb has gone to lunch, so no one knows you’re down here but me. I think we need to talk about what happened Friday night.”

It was time to face him. “You want to talk about how I raped you? You want me to talk about how I went home and held my gun to my head and thought about just ending it all? I’m a cop, Spencer. I swore to uphold the law and protect people against criminals, not to force men to blow me in bathrooms and threaten to pistol whip them if they didn’t hurry up. I went against everything I believe in. You should go to the Chief and press charges. I should go confess and give up my badge and gun, but I’m too damn selfish. And what kind of cop does that make me?” He came closer to me, and I couldn’t help myself from jerking away. “Lassi, let me clue you into something. You can’t rape the willing.” I blinked. It was like one of my dreams this weekend, but I knew I was awake. Did he mean it or was the kid playing with me?

And then he hopped up to sit on the table near my chair, swinging his legs, like it was no big deal. “Lassi, why do you think I touch you so much when I have my ‘visions’ and just during the average day? Why do you think I say the inappropriate things I do to you? When I have sex with a woman now, I have to bury my face in their hair or neck when I come, because I always whisper your name. I know it’s not the same for you. Hell, even when I was sucking you off, you looked like you might be sick on me. But there is no way in hell you need to eat your gun out of guilt for some mistaken offense when I was more than happy to do what I did.” This was too much for me. I had to get up. I walked around the room for a minute, looking over at him. He just sat there, swinging his legs like he didn’t have a care in the world. I went back up to him, shaking a finger at him. “If you’re messing with me, Spencer…” He grabbed a hold of my finger and then looked me straight in the eyes. “I promise, Lassi. I’m telling the truth.” He let go of my hand and I just let it hang there for a second before I worked up the courage to cup the side of his face. He tilted his head to the side and rubbed his face into my hand, and then pressed a kiss into the center of my palm.

“Spencer, how can you just forgive me for what I did? When I was doing it, I disgusted myself. That’s why I looked sick. I looked down and saw myself forcing you to take me into your mouth and you had no control over the situation. And I liked that. How could I like forcing someone? How can you not hate me for it? I don’t understand. And the things I said to you…” He shook his head at me, as if I was being ridiculous for feeling guilty about the crime of forcing him and liking it. “Lassi, dominating your partner is just another way of having sex, like having them dress up like a nurse or something silly like that. And I like you being stronger than me. I like you telling me what to do during sex. You’re a bossy person. It makes sense that you would be bossy during sex. As for calling me a slut with cocksucker lips…okay, that was a first for me. But it made me incredibly fucking hard. You’re the first guy I’ve ever been with, Lassi. The only one I’ve ever wanted to be with, and I’ve been wanting you from about 10 minutes since we first met.” He paused to take a breath.

The kid was actually making sense. And the idea that I made him hard…that I was the first man he had wanted to be with as well…it all went straight to my cock. I had to kiss him. I slid my hand from his cheek around to the back of his neck and bent down to kiss him. Still worried about how rough I had been with him Friday night, I tried to be gentle with him, keeping my hand loose so he wouldn’t feel like I was forcing him to kiss me. My kisses were soft, too, and I kept my mouth closed and on his, not wandering away to his neck like I wanted to. But he started to pull back anyway, and I backed off quickly. “I’m sorry, Spencer. I shouldn’t have…” Spencer huffed at me, pouting, with that mouth begging to be bitten. “Lassi, I’m not an anorexic college girl. You don’t have to treat me like I’m made out of china. I told you I like it when you dominate me, and I promise to tell you if you do something I don’t like. Now kiss me like a man!”

Fine, the kid wanted a kiss; I’d give him one. He pulled me to him and tugged my head down. He started kissing me enthusiastically, but I took over, nipping his lower lip just a bit and opening up our mouths. I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him closer to me, and took my time asserting my control over his mouth. I yanked him forward on the table to bring him closer. His ass was just barely on the edge, so I thrust one of my thighs in between his legs to support him. He groaned into the kiss and started grinding his cock against my thigh. Well, I didn’t have to worry any about him liking it, based on how hard he was. I tore our mouths apart, and started down his beautiful neck, licking and sucking, making Spencer pant and then grind harder up against me.

I got to the side of his neck, and he started to moan. “Use your teeth...” He couldn’t be serious, could he? God knows, I wanted to bite him; I wanted to leave teeth marks all over him, mark him all up. “Please, Lassi…” Well, he asked me to. I started out gentle and back up at the top of his neck, and then when his moans and panting continued, got fiercer and moved back down to the side of his neck where he first asked me. He was grinding into my thigh nonstop now, clutching at my shoulders ineffectively. Grabbing his ass, I helped him rock into my leg with more precision. This also let me slip a hand into the back of his jeans and brush his naked flesh. I bit him once more, hard, and he came in his jeans, screaming out my name. “Such a little slut for me, Shawn. I barely have to touch you and you come.” He whimpered when I said that, and I felt his muscles spasm one more time against me.

I heard a feminine gasp, and I looked up. There in the doorway stood the Chief and O’Hara, both looking pretty damn shocked. “What in the hell is going on in here, Detective Lassiter and Mr. Spencer?” I became acutely aware of our position, and let go of Spencer and stepped away from the table. Of course, after I did, I realized that meant that I dropped him on his ass back on the table. He turned his head and saw the women standing there, and being Spencer, had to say something smarmy in response to the Chief’s question. “If you can’t tell, we must have been doing something wrong.” I gave a little cough to take the attention off Spencer. I had just noticed all the little bite marks still flushed on his neck. “I apologize, Chief, O’Hara. This was obviously an inappropriate use of an interrogation room, and I will accept any reprimand you see fit, Chief.” I had no idea what sort of punishment the Chief would dole out, but I certainly deserved it.

“Well. I should hope so, Detective Lassiter. I want you to take the rest of the day off. And take tomorrow as well. I don’t want you to come back in until Wednesday morning. And the same goes for you, Mr. Spencer. No cases for you either day.” That was certainly not what I had expected. I had expected double shifts, extra paperwork, or something of that sort, not day and a half off. Spencer just grinned and slid down off the table. “We hear and obey, Chief. Let’s go, Lassi.” He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, past the women who had moved into the hallway. They were blushing, and O’Hara couldn’t look me in the eye. I was starting to wonder if they had heard my last words to Spencer. By the time I decided that I would have heard the door open if they had come in before that, Spencer had me out of the station and at my car. I unlocked the door, and then looked at Spencer’s face again.

 

SHAWN

  
Speaking of coming, I really wanted to get out of these pants. I didn’t feel like walking around in come-soaked boxers all day. “Hey, Lassi. I wondered when you’d snap back. I’m gonna come over to your house and you’re gonna fuck me. Sound like a good plan to you?” His eyes went a darker shade of blue. “Get in the car, Spencer.” I eagerly slid in, and the locks clicked shut as soon as I closed the door. Silly Lassi. Like I wanted to get away. I was the one who had wanted this for over two years now. I looked over as he pulled out. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white, and his cock was hard in his pants. Hmm…I had no idea what Lassi’s recovery time was, but I wanted to be properly stretched before he fucked me. Maybe I should suck him off as soon as we got to his house. Ooh ooh, maybe I should do it now! I slid a hand onto his thigh, and tried to move it up to his crotch, but Lassi stopped me with a grip of steel. “Spencer, we are not doing anything in this car while I’m driving. I am not going to plow into another car just because you can’t wait 15 minutes. No touching, got it?”

I sulked for a second. I thought about touching myself, but Lassi didn’t exactly leave any loopholes in his order. Of course, he didn’t say a thing about talking. He started driving, and I started talking. “So, how do you want to fuck me? Do you want to do it hard and quick, with me bent over the arm of your sofa? Or maybe slower, in your bed, with me on top, riding you? Either one sounds great to me.” I looked over at Lassi, who was tapping the wheel in frustration as we waited through a red light. He turned and glared at me. “Shawn. You’re not helping matters.” I snorted a little.

“What matters, Lassi? The matters in your pants? Because those matters look pretty great to me.” The light finally changed, and Lassi started driving again. “I think I’ll just fuck you until you stop being so damn annoying. Or maybe until you can’t talk anymore, just moan. How does that sound, Spencer?” I let out a quick breath, nothing at all like a moan, no reason at all for Lassi to chuckle like he did. I shut up for the rest of the drive, which was luckily only about four more minutes. Finally we pulled up at Lassi’s house.

He pulled up to the curb, and got out. I hopped out a second later and started wandering around his yard, making comments about the lack of yard ornaments, and how he really needed some statues, and how I knew where he could get a giant concrete pineapple really cheap if he mentioned my name and the phrase ‘Madame Butterfly’. “Spencer, you’re babbling. Do you really want to come in the house? Or have you changed your mind?” I looked over at Lassi, a little embarrassed that I was the one who got cold feet. “Yes. No.” He quirked an eyebrow at me and waited. “Yes, I want to come in the house. And I mean that in every possible use of the word. No, I haven’t changed my mind. I just…got distracted.” He went to the door, opened it, and ushered me in. It was time. God, I couldn’t wait. I practically ran through the door. The instant he shut it, I was all over him.

I had him up against the wall, frantically kissing him while groping his crotch. After about a minute, I couldn’t stand it anymore and dropped to my knees. “Wanted to do this again since about a half hour after the first time.” I almost ripped Lassi’s pants open in my desperate attempt to get to his cock. He wrapped his hands around my head and tilted my face up to look at him. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you, Shawn.” My eyes drifted shut just hearing him speak. To me, his steely voice was the sound of sex. “Can’t wait that long, Lassi. Got to have you now. We’ll fuck later.”

And I licked the head of his cock with the tip of my tongue. His hands fisted in my hair, and when he didn’t drag me off or up, I knew I was in. Or actually, that he would be in my mouth soon. I gave Lassi another excellent blowjob, this one better than the one in the bathroom, I thought, and not just because he didn’t looked nauseous. Instead, he looked like he was just waiting for the first opportunity to fuck me into the next week. Blue eyes glittering down at me, not a hint of remorse or guilt in sight, hands knotted into my hair directing my mouth, and best of all, his mouth calling me all those filthy names that made my cock rock hard.

This time, he stayed in my mouth long enough for me to swallow down all of his come, which I did eagerly. It wasn’t like it tasted fantastic, like pineapples or something, but it was a part of Lassi, and that was enough for me. Plus, I had no real urge to have him paint my face with it, and I was glad he didn’t seem to either. After I finished, he pulled me back up to him, and kissed me. “I can taste myself in your mouth, Shawn. You do that so fucking well. Are you telling the truth about not fucking a guy before?” He was leaning against the wall, using it to hold himself up, but he still had enough strength to hold me so tight that I couldn’t get away.

“You’re the only one, Lassi. The only one I’ve ever been with and the only one I want to be with. Hell, until I met you, I was only theoretically bisexual! Just looking, no touching! I went to a sex shop for you and bought a freaking video on how to suck cock, and practiced on a dildo!” Lassi had stopped looking angry and was starting to look wild again. “The only things that have been up my ass are my fingers and some dildos. I’ve been working my way up in size, so you wouldn’t split me in two if I ever got lucky. But I want to feel you inside me, to have you claim me.” Lassi was looking wilder and wilder, and I got the feeling that if I hadn’t just sucked him off, he would have fucked me on the floor right then and there. “Take off your clothes, Shawn.” I actually blushed a little. His voice was all dark and sexy, and it promised all sorts of wonderful things.

“Here in the hallway? Don’t you think it would be better to strip down in a less public area, like say the bedroom? Or are you just kinky? Lassi, I never would have expected this from you…” He cocked an eyebrow at me, unlocking his arms from around me, and I started hurriedly taking off my clothes. He was so forceful. It was fantastic. His ex must have been a completely frigid bitch on wheels to not take advantage of this side of him. In a couple of minutes, I was bare ass naked in front of him. Lassi’s pants and boxers had been pulled down to his upper thighs for my blowjob, but he had drawn them back up while I was stripping. “Go to the bedroom.” I stared at him blankly. I had no freaking idea where the bedroom was in his house. I could just walk down the hall and guess, but that seemed sort of stupid, and I looked stupid in front of Lassi all the time at work. He shook his head at me, or maybe at himself, and said “Third door on the right.” I accepted my orders, and started walking down the hall. I could feel Lassi’s gaze on my naked body, burning like fire.

  
LASSI

 

“Hey, Lassi. I wondered when you’d snap back. I’m gonna come over to your house and you’re gonna fuck me. Sound like a good plan to you?” This boy would be the death of me. I couldn’t wait. “Get in the car, Spencer.” I was still hard, and my house had never seemed so far away. Spencer, set on this earth to tempt (and annoy) me, slid a hand onto my thigh, and tried to move it up to my crotch, but I stopped him. “Spencer, we are not doing anything in this car while I’m driving. I am not going to plow into another car just because you can’t wait 15 minutes. No touching, got it?”

He pouted again, and then resumed his torment. “So, how do you want to fuck me? Do you want to do it hard and quick, with me bent over the arm of your sofa? Or maybe slower, in your bed, with me on top, riding you? Either one sounds great to me.” Every light on the way home was red. Damn it. “Shawn. You’re not helping matters.” And now Spencer was laughing at me. “What matters, Lassi? The matters in your pants? Because those matters look pretty great to me.” Finally the light turned green. “I think I’ll just fuck you until you stop being so damn annoying. Or maybe until you can’t talk anymore, just moan. How does that sound, Spencer?” He let out a whimper at the thought, and it was my turn to laugh. He was silent the rest of the way home.

I stopped in the drive and got out. Spencer got out, and then he started flitting around my front lawn, talking nonstop baloney like usual. “Spencer, you’re babbling. Do you really want to come in the house? Or have you changed your mind?” He looked at me and blushed. “Yes. No.” I raised an eyebrow and waited. “Yes, I want to come in the house. And I mean that in every possible use of the word. No, I haven’t changed my mind. I just…got distracted.” I opened the front door, we went in, and the boy attacked me.

He threw me against the wall, and started kissing me, reaching a hand down to stroke my cock through my pants. Just when I got used to it, he dropped to his knees with an audible thud. “Wanted to do this again since about a half hour after the first time.” His voice was husky and ragged. Spencer tore open my pants, jerking them down to my thighs along with my boxers. The boy had tormented all the way over here with images of how I could fuck him, and now he wanted to blow me? I pulled his face out of my crotch and tipped his head back so he was looking up at me. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you, Shawn.”

His eyes fluttered shut, and it was like lust radiated out of his every pore. “Can’t wait that long, Lassi. Got to have you now. We’ll fuck later.” And the little son of a bitch, in a move better suited to a porn movie, licked the head of my cock with just the tip of his tongue. My hands involuntarily fisted in his hair, and he went to town on me. God, he was amazing. It was just the right amount of suction with the tiniest bit of his teeth scraping over me. Better than any woman had ever been, even Karen back in college. It was like the last time in the bathroom, but even better because this time I knew he wanted it. Not only did he let me fuck his mouth, he actually enjoyed it. His eyes kept fluttering shut and his cock was straining the seams of his jeans.

“Such a whore…aren’t you Shawn, you like it…cocksucker…should have done this months ago…” When I came this time, I didn’t pull out of his mouth until he swallowed all of it. Then I pulled him back up and kissed him, sweeping my tongue into all the crevices of his mouth, tasting the blend of my come and him. The last couple of women I had been with would never swallow, saying it was completely disgusting. “I can taste myself in your mouth, Shawn. You do that so fucking well. Are you telling the truth about not fucking a guy before?” I knew Spencer lied all the time, but the fact that he might have lied about this made me angry enough to hold him tight enough that I knew he wouldn’t be able to break away.

“You’re the only one, Lassi. The only one I’ve ever been with and the only one I want to be with. Hell, until I met you, I was only theoretically bisexual! Just looking, no touching! I went to a sex shop for you and bought a freaking video on how to suck cock, and practiced on a dildo!” Holy shit. The idea of Spencer practicing…it was a good thing I just came or I might have spontaneously combusted. “The only things that have been up my ass are my fingers and some dildos. I’ve been working my way up in size, so you wouldn’t split me in two if I ever got lucky. But I want to feel you inside me, to have you claim me.” Claim him? Where did the boy come up with this stuff? Did he have a book on how to drive me crazy? Just the mental image of him thrusting his fingers up his ass was enough to drive me over the edge, let alone some piece of molded plastic.

“Take off your clothes, Shawn.” He blushed at that, like he hadn’t just told me all about his trip to a sex shop. He started babbling again. “Here in the hallway? Don’t you think it would be better to strip down in a less public area, like say the bedroom? Or are you just kinky? Lassi, I never would have expected this from you…” I just looked at him, and let him out of my arms. The boy started stripping, and he was perfect. Just like every dirty fantasy I had had of him and never acknowledged. “Go to the bedroom.” He looked at me cluelessly. Sometimes even I forgot he wasn’t psychic. It seemed like he knew everything about everyone. Thank god he hadn’t taken it into his mind to break into my house and poke around. “Third door on the right.”

 

SHAWN

 

I stopped in front of his bedroom door before pulling it open and he stroked a hand down my bare back. He reached around me, twisted the knob, and the door swung open. In some way, the room was exactly what I expected from Lassi. No frills, no extras, nothing unneeded. There was a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand with a lamp and an alarm clock on it, and a small trashcan underneath. The cover on the bed was a plain sensible blue, and I knew the sheets underneath would be white. All the furniture was plain oak. Nothing hung on the white walls, and I knew that the only things that would ever rest on top of the dresser would be Lassi’s cell phone, his badge, and his gun.

I knew all this the same way that I knew that Lassi would be a light sleeper. This room was nothing like my own cluttered room in my own apartment, full of souvenirs and posters and toys. But it called to me the same way that Lassi called to me, a siren song that I couldn’t resist. I went into Lassi’s room and climbed onto his bed and it was like I was finally home for the first time in my life. I rolled over and gave Lassi what I knew was a huge goofy smile, but I was just so freaking happy I couldn’t help it.

He shook his head at me. “Spencer, you’re just like a child.” I huffed in pretend offense. “Lassi, what a mean thing to say to a man spread out naked on your bed! I’ve got half a mind to go put my clothes on.” He did his best to keep the smile hovering at the corners of his mouth from showing. “You’ve got half a mind alright. And you’re keeping your goddamn clothes off until I say you can put them back on. Now stay there while I take my clothes off.” I stretched, and then smiled at him. “Gladly, Lassi. I’ve got the best seat in the house. Wait, I reserve judgment on that until you’re naked too.”

I was completely right about what went on top of the dresser, and when I threw the comforter to the floor, I was right about the sheets. Lassi looked great naked, and all the fantasies I had had were right about that, too. He stalked over to the bed, and climbed up on top of me. He got right up in my face, the way he did when he argued with me at work. “You said you wanted me to claim you, Shawn. Does that mean you belong to me?” His voice was all sex dark, and I couldn’t help but push up against him, desperate to feel some skin against me. “Of course I do, Lassi, I’ve been yours since you wrestled me around in that kitchen during the Maxwell wedding ring snafu. You had your freaking hand between my legs, and up under my thigh! The only way I kept from getting a massive hard-on was to concentrate on the dead body in the dumbwaiter.”

All this time, I kept trying to writhe up against his body, but Lassi was holding me down with one hand at my stomach and one holding my hands above my head. “If you’re mine, Shawn, you should do what I tell you. Stay still.” I collapsed back onto the bed, looking up at Lassi eagerly. “Please, please, please touch me. I want to feel you.” He moved his hand slowly down my stomach, and then to the side, completely avoiding my crotch and moving instead to my thigh. “You’re very flexible, Shawn. Let’s see just how flexible you are. I want you to put your leg over my shoulder.”

When I was easily able to, he closed his eyes and blew out a breath. If I could put a crack in his control so easily, wait until he saw some of the other positions I could get into. Lassi opened up the drawer in his nightstand table with his free hand. I heard what sounded like a bottle of lube being opened, and his other hand left my wrists to help squeeze some out onto his fingers. “Hold onto the headboard, Shawn. You’re not the only one who can read up on things, you know.” I braced myself, and hoped that whatever he read had stressed the importance of going slowly.

Thankfully, and sadly, it had. Lassi has always been one to do things by the book, and apparently this particular book was designed to torture people through slow and overwhelming pleasure. He started with just one finger slowly rubbing around my hole, around and around and around, until he finally dipped the tip of his finger in…then went back to the rubbing. After years of this torture, he began to s…l…o…w…l…y…work one finger in and out and in and out. I hadn’t really realized just how long Lassi’s fingers were until that moment and just how very wonderful long fingers really were.

When he crooked that first finger and hit my prostate, I let out this truly embarrassing moan of his name. He licked a huge stripe up my neck and wrapped his other hand around my cock to stop me from coming. After a few years of this, he added a second finger, and gradually started to stretch me. It burned a little, but in the best possible way, the way that said ‘soon Lassi’s cock is going to be inside you’. And then he added a third lubed finger and started to piston his fingers back and forth in me, finger fucking me, and I was moaning pretty much continuously now. Lassi was muttering filth at me while watching the show I was putting on, and his words just made me moan and pant harder. Whenever I could catch my breath, I begged Lassi to fuck me.

I could see his cock when I looked down trying to see Lassi’s fingers disappearing in and out of me, and he was rock hard again. Suddenly, his fingers pulled out and I was left with such a feeling of emptiness that I actually whimpered. But then I saw Lassi putting on a condom, and I stopped. Before he actually entered me, he paused for a second to look at me. His eyes were blown, almost completely pupil with just a ring of blue around the edges, and his face was full of passion. I had actually made Lassi lose his self-control, and that made me lose what little inhibitions I had left.

“Need you in me, Lassi, now…” I tilted my head to the side, like an animal offering it’s throat to an alpha male. Lassi let loose a noise that was almost a growl, bit me, and thrust all the way into me. I let out a yelp of pain, but before Lassi could try to pull out I wrapped my free leg around his waist and held him tight. “Just…hold still a moment…you’re even thicker than I expected.” Lassi glared down at me, but didn’t try to struggle for once. The burn slowly subsided, and I got used to the overwhelming feeling of fullness. “Okay…go slow at first, big guy.” Lassi pulled almost all the way out and then back in, very slowly a couple of times.

Then the third time, I had shifted a bit when he was pulling out, and when he thrust back in, his cock stroked over my prostate and I cried out. Lassi stopped, but I yanked a hand off the bed frame and smacked him on the shoulder. “That was a good noise, do it again now!” He did, and he did it faster, and I gripped the bed frame with all my strength. I started moaning again, louder now, and it was roughly five more strokes before I came all over our stomachs screaming his name. After a minute more, Lassi came too, and the feeling of him coming inside of me, even if it was in a condom, was enough to make me wish I could come again. I let go of the bed frame, and grabbed his face to kiss his face, murmuring stupid things like ‘so good…want to stay here forever…yours now’ into his jaw and mouth.

Lassi didn’t say anything back, but I didn’t really think he would. He looked a little dazed though. He pulled out of me, carefully knotted the end of condom, and tossed it into a trashcan by the nightstand. Then he turned on his side in the bed, with his head cradled on a pillow, and then, still without a word, he pulled me close to him so we were spooning. I snuggled up close to him, and he fell asleep in just a few moments. It was amazing. I could actually feel the tension seep out of his body.

  
LASSI

 

He walked down the hallway, his naked body calling to me, and I followed helplessly in his wake. When he stopped in front of the door, I ran a hand down his back, admiring his muscles. He stared into the room for a moment, and then went in and climbed onto my bed. He rolled over, and he was smiling like it was Easter and he had found his basket full of candy. The boy was so easy to please. “Spencer, you’re just like a child.” He pretended to pout at me. “Lassi, what a mean thing to say to a man spread out naked on your bed! I’ve got half a mind to go put my clothes on.”

He was ridiculous. And try as hard as I might not to, the boy was one of the few people who could actually make me enjoy something besides work. “You’ve got half a mind alright. And you’re keeping your goddamn clothes off until I say you can put them back on. Now stay there while I take my clothes off.” He stretched like a cat, and grinned at me. “Gladly, Lassi. I’ve got the best seat in the house. Wait, I reserve judgment on that until you’re naked too.” I took off my clothes, and then went over to the bed, slipping up on top of Spencer, and getting right in his face.

“You said you wanted me to claim you, Shawn. Does that mean you belong to me?” Spencer arched up against me. His eyes were starting to get glassy like they had in the interrogation room. “Of course I do, Lassi, I’ve been yours since you wrestled me around in that kitchen during the Maxwell wedding ring snafu. You had your freaking hand between my legs, and up under my thigh! The only way I kept from getting a massive hard-on was to concentrate on the dead body in the dumbwaiter.” He kept trying to writhe up against my body, but I held him down with a hand at his stomach and another hand holding his hands above his head. “If you’re mine, Shawn, you should do what I tell you. Stay still.” He did as I said, looking up at me with complete trust and longing.

“Please, please, please touch me. I want to feel you.” I slid my hand down from his stomach to his thigh. I wanted him as open as possible for what I had in mind. “You’re very flexible, Shawn. Let’s see just how flexible you are. I want you to put your leg over my shoulder.” He just raised his leg and slung it over my shoulder like it was nothing, like that was something everyone could do. The things I wanted to do to him…but I had to go slowly. It said online that you had to go really slowly and use plenty of lube. I opened up the nightstand drawer, and pulled out the bottle, opening it. I let go of his wrists because there was no way I could squeeze it out one-handed.

I figured I should probably give the kid a warning about then. “Hold onto the headboard, Shawn. You’re not the only one who can read up on things, you know.” He did, and the sight of Spencer’s arms above his head, muscles corded as he gripped the spindles on my headboard for the first time is an image that will stay with me until my dying day. I started slow, like the site I had visited one dark drunken night had said, just rubbing lube into the flesh around his hole and waiting for him to calm his breathing. He had gotten a little tense when I started. When he had relaxed, I gently pressed just the tip of my forefinger in, and then went back to rubbing around.

I started to slowly work my finger in and out. He was so tight inside, tighter than my first girlfriend who had been sixteen and a virgin the first time. I visualized the diagram from the site, and angled my finger, trying to find his prostate. Spencer moaned my name like he was about three seconds away from coming, so I wrapped a hand around the base of his cock to prevent that, but licked a stripe up his neck just to make him quiver. I continued with one finger for a while, and then added my middle finger when I thought he could take it. He was panting by now, with a moan every time I brushed over his prostate. Then I added the third finger I had lubed up, and after a few slow thrusts in and out, I started going faster.

Spencer’s eyes popped open, and the moans were coming with every pant, along with breathy little groans of ‘fuck me’. I was essentially fucking his ass with my fingers and the boy was begging me for it. “Fucking slut…so easy…wanna watch you…my whore…” It was time. I pulled out my fingers, and slid on a condom, slicking on some more lube. Right before I plunged into him, I looked him in the eyes. I had to make sure one last time that he wanted this, that he wanted me. “Need you in me, Lassi, now…” He cocked his head to the side, baring his throat to me, submitting, and I couldn’t stop myself from taking.

I bit his neck in the same place as before when I thrust in. And then he cried out in pain.

I tried to pull out of him, but he clung to me, wrapping his other leg around my waist and keeping me inside him. “Just…hold still a moment…you’re even thicker than I expected.” He sounded…uncomfortable, but not like I had seriously hurt him, like I first thought. Hell, his cock hadn’t even softened much. After a half-minute or so of some deep breathing on his part, he nodded his head. “Okay…go slow at first, big guy.” I pulled almost all the way out and then slowly thrust back in a couple of times. He was so damn tight. It took all I had not to just pound away into him. Then the third time, Spencer had shifted a bit when I was pulling out, and when I thrust back in he cried out again.

I stopped, but Spencer yanked a hand off the bed frame and smacked me on the shoulder. “That was a good noise, do it again now!” Huh. I must have hit his prostate. I thrust in, trying to hit the same place, and I was rewarded with a loud moan. I kept on, going faster, with Spencer’s legs still gripping me, one over my shoulder and the other around my waist, and his hands locked around my bed frame. His moans got louder and louder, and after a few more thrusts, when he came, he screamed my name. It was like aftershocks inside of him, quivering that drove me over the brink and it wasn’t more than a minute before I came too.

The boy finally let go of the bed frame, and held my face, kissing me. He was muttering into my mouth, and I only caught a few of the things he said, but what I did hear shocked me. “So good…want to stay here forever…yours now.” Dazed, I pulled out, knotted the end of condom and tossed it into the little trashcan by the nightstand. I turned on my side with my head on a pillow, and then without a word, I pulled Spencer back and he snuggled up close to me like we had been sleeping like that for years. I fell instantly and deeply asleep.

 

SHAWN

 

The next morning I woke up early. I tried not to snoop around too much in Lassi’s room, just grabbing a pair of clean boxers and a wife-beater out of his dresser to wear. Then after a brief bathroom trip, I went to find the kitchen and hunt food. I was getting seriously worried when I didn’t find any cereal or granola bars or other breakfast pastry-type things in his cabinets. There was one sad wrinkled apple sitting on a counter, but I was saving that for a last resort. I found plenty of coffee and sugar, of course. Then I opened the fridge, and it was like the heavens unfolded.

Don’t let Gus or my dad tell you that I can’t cook. Or, scratch that, don’t tell them that I can cook. I make an excellent breakfast, but it's a lot of work and you know how much I hate work. I had to fish around in Lassi’s kitchen for pans and utensils, but eventually, I had everything ready. I thought about waking Lassi up, but he had had such a rough couple of days that I decided to let him sleep in as late as he could. He was barred from work today anyway. I had fried the bacon up all crispy, and I was working on my pancakes (Lassi didn’t have any pineapple, so they were just plain ones) when he came in.

I turned to put another done pancake on the dish of cooked ones, and I saw him in the doorway. He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, old soft ones that clung to every muscle. His chest and his wonderful arms were completely bare, and he hadn’t combed his hair into submission yet, so it was still a little rumpled from sleeping. Looking at him, I knew I had that dumb goofy smile on my face again. But how could I not smile, especially now that I had had such fantastic sex with the man and spent the night? “Lassi, I’m so glad you’re up! I didn’t want to wake you, but I was hungry and I thought I would fix enough for you to eat just in case you woke up too.”

Lassi looked…surprisingly turned on. Who knew he had a whole Betty Crocker thing going on? Maybe I should invest in an apron. Then I looked at the counter by him. Lube and a condom? Hmm, it looked like Lassi came to this party with a purpose. When he spoke, he sounded all growly. “Turn off the stove, Shawn, and come here.” I was more than willing to do as he said, and I eagerly flipped off all the stove eyes, and then slunk over to him. I slowly ran my hands down his chest to the top of his sweatpants. It could be he just wanted another blowjob, and I was fine with that. But I was hoping the treats he had brought in meant he wanted more. “What do you want me to do now, Lassi? Do you want me on my knees? Or maybe you want me in another position.”

His eyes had gotten intense. “Are you sore from last night, Shawn?” Thank you god. Lassi’s hands slipped onto my ass like I needed a reminder of how good it felt to have him touch me. “Maybe a little, but I want to you to fuck me again.” He bent his head and sucked at the mark he had left on my neck. I had admired the mark in the mirror that morning, and feeling his lips on it again made me buck up hard against his hips. “You do, huh? But little sluts like you don’t want to do it in bed every time, do you? Yesterday you asked me if I wanted to fuck you over the arm of my sofa. But I think I want to fuck you bent over my table, so I can imagine it every time I eat here. Take off what you’re wearing, and grab the edge of the table.”

It’s official. Lassi’s voice is the sexiest thing I have ever heard. And for a man used to plain vanilla super-gentle sex, he picked up being dominant awfully quickly. Maybe he just took a page out of whatever he used for work and then crossed it with some from The Joy of Sex. I stripped, and eagerly bent over the empty table, spreading my legs apart until they brushed up against the table legs. I laid my head to one side and waited. I heard the tube of lube thump down on the table near me, and then the soft sounds of Lassi taking off those sweatpants.

“You are so fucking willing, Shawn. What wouldn’t you let me do to you?” The answer to question was pretty much anything this side of the non-scarring/serious pain borderline, but I didn’t think I should tell him that yet. He’d probably just worry. He lubed up a finger and reached into me, and it was slow pleasure/torture time again. After a few super-slow glides in and out, I decided ‘Screw this’ and started pushing back against him, wordlessly begging for more. He got the message and added another finger, then another, until he was finger-fucking me again with three fingers and I was begging him to fuck me for real. I was thrashing around, rutting up against the smooth wood of the table.

“What are you, Shawn? I want you to tell me before I fuck you.” He took his fingers out, waiting for my words. I hated this empty feeling. It was so fucking horrible it destroyed my entire brain. What the hell did Lassi want? Oh yeah, he wanted me to tell him what I was. I didn’t know if I could do this. I loved it when he said it, it made me so fucking hard, but I just felt dumb saying it. Then one finger started circling back around my hole and suddenly I wouldn’t have given a damn if the entire station was there to hear me. “Oh god Lassi…I’m your cock tease…I’m your fucking whore…I’m your slut with cocksucker lips…I’m yours”.

I kept interrupting myself with moaning and panting, and I was humping the table the whole time, but I stuck with it. Finally, finally, he plunged into me, again in one hard thrust. I tensed around the intrusion, but then he leaned forward, his chest pressed against my back, his muscled arms caging my body, and he bit the mark on my neck again. The feeling of him both surrounding me and in me was unbelievable, like all there was besides me in the world was Lassi. And when he bit me, it was like he took control of me. As soon as he did I arched back against his chest and came all of a sudden. Right after I was relaxed enough that Lassi could start fucking me, and that was so incredible I wished I could come again, especially when he kept brushing over my prostate. “Hold on tight to the table, Shawn.” And then for the few minutes it took him to come, he gripped my hips and pounded into me, sucking at the mark on my neck again and making me shiver.

  
LASSI

 

I woke up the next morning convinced that I had traveled back in time to when I still lived with my ex-wife. Bacon was frying, I could smell something else cooking, and I could hear someone bustling around in the kitchen. I was waiting for my ex-wife to come and fuss at me for not getting up. Then we could have the same conversation we always had: ‘Did you try to wake me up?’ ‘No, Carlton. But you know what time I fix breakfast! You just don’t care.’ The headshrinker she had dragged me to in the last stages of our marriage had spouted off some crap about it being a passive-aggressive move on my part, but really it was just because she was a horrible cook, and it was easier to grab something on the way to work.

Then the last few days came back to me in a flash. Thank god I was finally rid of her. Now I had a smartass in my kitchen that actually liked blowing me and having me tell him what to do during sex. True, I didn’t know if he could cook yet and I was hungry. I got up, pulled on some sweats and started to go into the kitchen. Then I doubled back and just in case, grabbed the lube and a condom. Then I went into the kitchen and caught that morning’s first glance of Spencer. Sweet Jesus. Spencer was dressed…I suppose.

He had on one of my sleeveless undershirts, what they call wife-beaters, although I don’t know why a piece of clothing is supposed to represent a desire to abuse your spouse, and he also had on an old pair of my boxers. He looked a hell of a lot better in them then I did. The sunlight was shining in through the window, pointing out how sheer those two garments really were. His skin glowed in the light, and he was swaying his hips gently, humming as he cooked. I set the lube and condom down, and decided I wasn’t really that hungry for food after all.

He was making pancakes, and he turned toward me to put another on a platter a moment after I came in. When he saw me, that same wide grin spread over his face. The last time a woman I had been sleeping with was that excited to see me on a regular basis was back in college when I dated that theatre major, and we only dated for four months while I tutored her in math. “Lassi, I’m so glad you’re up! I didn’t want to wake you, but I was hungry and I thought I would fix enough for you to eat just in case you woke up too.”

Food later. Sex now. “Turn off the stove, Shawn, and come here.” Spencer did what I told him to, his eyes gleaming. When he had crowded up into my personal space, he slid his hands over my chest, ending up at my waistband. Then he did a little flirtatious look up through his eyelashes. “What do you want me to do now, Lassi? Do you want me on my knees? Or maybe in another position?” After what I had found online, I could think of several positions I wanted him in. But first I had to check and see if he was up to it.

“Are you sore from last night, Shawn?” My hands slipped around to his ass. I really didn’t want to hurt him. At least not like that. “Maybe a little, but I want to you to fuck me again.” Son of a bitch. There was no way I was going to be able to resist that. I bent my head and sucked at the mark I had left on his neck for a moment until his hips jerked up against mine. I had started thinking of it as my mark. And then I started talking and it was like before. The words spilled out, all obscene and forceful. Spencer brought this side out in me, and he always had even before it turned sexual.

“You do, huh? But little sluts like you don’t want to do it in bed every time, do you? Yesterday you asked me if I wanted to fuck you over the arm of my sofa. But I think I want to fuck you bent over my table, so I can imagine it every time I eat here. Take off what you’re wearing, and grab the edge of the table.” Spencer stripped, and eagerly bent over the empty table, spreading his legs apart until they brushed up against the table legs. He laid his head to one side and waited. I grabbed the lube and condom, and put it on the edge of the table, then took my sweats off and laid them over a chair.

“You are so fucking willing, Shawn. What wouldn’t you let me do to you?” I lubed up a finger and reached into him, and after a few glides of my finger in and out, he started pushing back against me. So I added another finger, then another, until I was pistoning all three fingers in and out and Spencer was begging me again. I liked him this way the best, even more than when he was down on his knees, because here I was in control. He was writhing on the table, helplessly thrusting up against it, while he was begging.

“What are you, Shawn? I want you to tell me before I fuck you.” Let me tell you, it took everything I had to get out full sentences by this point. Spencer was so goddamn gorgeous spread out on my table like that, panting and moaning, and I was hard enough to drill a fucking hole in the table with my cock, but I needed him to say something more than just ‘fuck me’. I took my fingers out and got my cock ready with the condom and lube, waiting for his words. He was quiet for several seconds and I got worried that I had pushed him too far, so I started circling back around his hole with one lubed finger, and the words just spilled out of him.

“Oh god Lassi…I’m your cock tease…I’m your fucking whore…I’m your slut with cocksucker lips…I’m yours”. His litany was interrupted by moans and panting, and him thrusting against the table. I couldn’t take it anymore after he said he was mine, and I thrust into him in one single stroke. I felt Spencer tense around me, but when I leaned forward and nipped my mark on his neck he came all of a sudden. Even though his inner walls were still convulsing from his orgasm, I could feel he had relaxed enough that I could start fucking him. “Hold on tight to the table, Shawn.” And I lost myself in him for the few minutes it took me to come, gripping his hips and pounding into him, sucking at the mark on his neck again.

 

SHAWN

 

I rested against the table for a bit, loving the way that Lassi’s body pushed mine down. I had been so hyper-conscious of his body since we met that it was almost unbelievable that we were here in his kitchen with every inch of our naked bodies pressed together. And, not to brag on Lassi, but with a good number of his naked inches actually inside me. After a bit, he pulled out to get rid of the condom, then he put his sweatpants back on before sitting down in a chair. “So can you cook, Spencer, or did you just ruin a whole package of bacon?” I grabbed a dishtowel and wiped my come off the table, then sat so I could see him.

That brought up another question. Why did he only call me by my first name when we were getting ready to/having sex? Was it another part of him not letting go of his usual tension? “Of course I can cook. It’s just a well-kept secret so other people will do all the work most of the time. But you don’t have any cereal, so I was forced to fend for myself.” He looked suspicious, but he took a piece of bacon and tried it. It had to be getting cold by now, but he looked pleased. “This is actually good, Spencer. Nice and crisp instead of soggy, but not burnt.”

“You think that’s good, wait until you try my pancakes. Damn. They’re all cold now. Just a moment and I can fix some more.” I picked up the plate of cold pancakes and headed to the trashcan to dump them out when I was stopped by Lassi’s hand. “Spencer, I’m not going to let you throw away all of that food. We can just microwave them.” I huffed. He didn’t understand. I wanted my food to be great for him. “Lassi, they won’t be good like that, they’ll get all mushy and tough. I know the combination sounds impossible, but trust me, that’s what happens.”

I looked him in the eyes, silently begging. I saw the second he decided to let me have my way. “Fine, but you’re not throwing them away. You can feed them to the birds in the park or some nonsense like that. It’s better than just wasting food.” I smiled, happy that Lassi was letting me get my own was in this, and turned back to the stove. After I flipped the top eye back on, I felt a dull thump on my back. I turned around and saw my (Lassi’s) clothes lying there. Oh. Yeah, it would probably be better not to cook naked. I slipped back into them, and proceeded to make some delicious pancakes for Lassi, telling him to get some plates and butter and syrup and stuff ready.

When I sat down and took my first bite, I got a little nervous. I liked my cooking, but what if Lassi didn’t? He took one bite, then another, and then looked at me. “This is amazing, Spencer.” Yes! Sex and cooking, two incredibly important parts of a relationship, and he liked the way I did both. Then I saw him thinking about something and grimacing. But he went back to his pancakes, so I was still in the game. We finished eating and then Lassi said that he had to go for a run. I settled in to watch cartoons on his TV and wait for him to come back. During the middle of a crucial life lesson being doled out by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Gus called, all in a tizzy.

“Shawn, is it true?” I sighed over the phone. “Yes, it’s true. The Smurfs were only a cartoon. I know how much you loved Smurfette, but your love was never meant to be.” I could picture Gus stomping around his apartment. Sometimes it was so fun to wind him up. Okay, so I sort of heard the stomping and the angry huffy breathing as well, but even without those, I knew what he was doing. “Juliet told me that she and the Chief caught you and Lassiter making out in a interrogation room yesterday. Did you molest him? You’re not at home. You weren’t at home last night. What the hell is going on?” I stretched until my back popped and smiled. I was…wonderfully sore. “Let’s just say that I’ve finally started exploring the fantastic world of gay sex.” Gus made a sound like his brain was overloading and about to explode. “Oh my God, you spent the night with Lassiter. You had sex with Lassiter. I…I…I didn’t think he could have sex. It’s such a human thing to do.” It was time to end this, and get back to my cartoons. But I just couldn’t resist one last little bit of oversharing to freak Gus out. I flipped on the porn star voice. “Oh, but he can, Gus, lots and lots of sex. And he’s amazing.” Gus screamed like a little girl, and then started cursing me. My work there was done.

  
LASSI

 

I stayed on top of Spencer for a few minutes, enjoying how my body pressed his against the table. Spencer was big enough, and strong enough, that I wouldn’t crush him like the women I had slept with, who had all pushed me off the second I finished. I liked feeling the press of his bare flesh against mine while my cock softened inside him, our combined sweat sticking us together. I liked his hard frame, his angular body that was nothing like the soft curves of a woman. It struck me that I might like it just a little too much, and that kind of liking had been what got me into my mess of a marriage.

I pulled out, and got rid of the condom, tossing it in the kitchen trash, and decided it was time for some space and a change of subjects. I put my sweats back on and moved to a chair. “So can you cook, Spencer, or did you just ruin a whole package of bacon?” He wiped his own come off the table and sat. “Of course I can cook. It’s just a well-kept secret so other people will do all the work most of the time. But you don’t have any cereal, so I was forced to fend for myself.”

Hmm. A likely lie, but I decided to try it before I condemned the kid. It was lukewarm, but still tasty. “This is actually good, Spencer. Nice and crisp instead of soggy, but not burnt.” It was a hell of a lot better than anything my ex-wife had ever managed. He grinned proudly at me. “You think that’s good, wait until you try my pancakes. Damn. They’re all cold now. Just a moment and I can fix some more.” He went for the trashcan. I couldn’t believe the kid was going to toss the entire platter.

“Spencer, I’m not going to let you throw away all of that food. We can just microwave them.” He pouted, and looked ready to sulk. “Lassi, they won’t be good like that, they’ll get all mushy and tough. I know the combination sounds impossible, but trust me, that’s what happens.” His eyes had a pleading look, and I wasn’t ready to completely disappoint the kid. Not if he was going to cook for me. “Fine, but you’re not throwing them away. You can feed them to the birds in the park or some nonsense like that. It’s better than just wasting food.”

I felt better about letting the kid get his way when he smiled that goofy smile at me. Then he turned around to the stove. Was he dumb enough to try and cook naked? Not on my watch. I picked up the little he had been wearing and tossed it at his back. When he turned back around and saw the clothes lying at his feet, he looked a little sheepish, and I realized the dumbass had no idea he was naked. He got dressed quickly, and then started cooking again. Did the kid always dance around like that when he cooked? Those boxers were so old I could see the curve of his ass. I went into a bit of a trance staring at him, until I realized Spencer was talking to me, asking me to get everything ready at the table.

The food was actually good. I took a few bites, and then noticed the kid watching me worriedly. Huh. Guess I should compliment his cooking. “This is amazing, Spencer.” He smiled at me happily. Yet another thing he was better at than my ex. Blowjobs, cooking, not being angry with me in the morning. I knew men who had married for less. Hold the phone, what the hell was I thinking? Spencer and any sort of relationship did not belong in the same section of my brain. I put it out of my head and went back to my pancakes. After I finished, the boy was still just smiling at me with that happy smile. I needed to think about this. “Spencer, I’m going to go for my morning run. I should be back in about thirty to forty minutes. Okay?” I always think well during a run. “Sure thing, Lassi. I’ll watch cartoons, and when you get back, we can have some fun shower time.” At the thought of him wet in my shower, my gut clenched up.

 

LASSI

 

During the run, I tried to put all of it out of my mind. The kid, the amazing sex, the fact that he actually seemed happy to see me…but that didn’t mean anything in the long run. In the beginning, my ex-wife had been glad to see me, too. The sex had never been as good with her, though. Or the food. But the kid flitted about like a damn butterfly; saying and doing whatever came into his head. He said he was a psychic, for Christ’s sake. Even though he had said last night that he wanted to stay, that he was mine, it didn’t follow that he meant it today. People said all kinds of things when they were having sex. This could all be some sort of fling for him. He certainly slept with enough women. When I got back to the house, I was actually a little surprised to find the kid still there, stretched out on the couch warning the cartoon characters about dangers up ahead. He heard me come in and flipped over so that his chin was resting on the armrest. “Hey, Lassi. It looks like you definitely worked up enough of a sweat to warrant a shower. And I have some pent-up…appreciation…for you, so I should come with you.”

"Fine, Spencer, you can come shower with me. But don't expect any fun times. My shower is only built for one." The kid jumped up and followed me into the bathroom eagerly enough, though. As soon as we were inside, he whipped off the thin wife beater and boxers that he was wearing, and started trying to take off my t-shirt as well. I convinced the kid to start the water, and took off my own damn clothes and shoes. We got in, and Spencer managed both to wash me off and cling to me at the same time. "Irish Spring soap and V05 shampoo? Just what I knew you would have, Lassi." Somehow I knew Spencer had that frou-frou body wash that smelled like coconuts and that his shampoo probably smelled like pineapples. I managed to pry him off of me and get him out of the shower, so that we could get dry off and make it to the bed.

“What wouldn’t you let me do to you?” I asked when I had Shawn pinned beneath me on my bed. Spencer shook his head like a puppy, sending water droplets flying. “You can do just about anything you want, Lassi.” He deliberately stretched his arms above his head, showing off the muscles in his arms, and continued. “Tie me up, cuff me, spank me. Hell, fist me. As long as I’m not permanently scarred and you’re there, I’m pretty sure I would like it. I love the mark you’ve left on my neck, but I want one on the other side of my neck as well.” At some point during his breathy recitation, I had reached a hand up to secure his wrists. What he suggested...it was enough to drive me insane. I had known the kid had to be fantastic in bed, but the idea of him letting me do those things to him, things I had only thought about in the dark of night...was this his modus operandi? “Are you always like this in bed?” Shawn stretched up against me, rubbing so every inch of our bodies were touching. He shook his head again, and looked at me with dark eyes. “With women, I’ve always been the one in control. Even the few times I’ve played at stuff like this, I’ve been the one in control, but with you, I want to lose control. I want you to hold me down. Before I was always the alpha male, pretty much because I was the only guy in the bed. But you’re more forceful. You’re the alpha male, and I love it. I want this to be serious, to be real.” The boy could control me with just a few sentences. And God, I hoped they were true. I leaned down for a kiss, biting his lip along the way. “I want to watch you touch yourself, Shawn. Make yourself come and look in my eyes.” I pulled away. "Stay right there."

I pulled on some boxers to pretend I had at least some semblance of control, and then went to get the lube from the kitchen and a chair, carefully moving it until I had the perfect view of him on the bed. I tossed the bottle of lube onto the bed next to the kid and waited. He grinned and threw all the covers off the bed. Then he started off by teasing me, running his hands down his chest, stopping to tweak a nipple on the way, then smoothing his hands down his thighs. His cock was at full alert, but his eyes were half closed. I had to make sure he knew just who he was doing this for. "I said look at me, Shawn." He looked over at me, and his eyes caught mine. His eyes were filled with need. I had to swallow twice so my voice wouldn't crack. "Use the lube and touch your cock." He kept staring at me with those eyes of his, the ones that drove me to do things like this in the first place, the ones that said they would do anything I asked. In one of his first ungraceful moves, Shawn fumbled at his side, and managed to flip open the cap and squeeze out a bit of lube without his eyes leaving mine. I almost lost it myself when he started jerking off. He kept staring at me, his eyes focusing in to just me, then just my face, and finally just my eyes. All I wanted to do was keep him. I didn't even think keep him in bed, I just thought keep him, period.

"Good boy. Keep going until you come, Shawn. After you're done, I'm going to tie you to my bed and have some fun with you." He started making these unbelievable noises, some combination of panting and high moans that almost sounded like whimpers, and his eyes kept shutting again. He looked like porn come to life, with one hand on his cock and the other inching backwards towards his hole like he just couldn't help it. It was too much. I had to see his eyes, to make sure he wasn't fucking around with me. "Look at me, Spencer." He gasped, and looked straight into my eyes as he came. But I didn't see his usual playful fakery gleaming out at me. Instead, he was staring at me with longing, and what almost looked like love. It took me a few seconds to recover from the look. Then I moved to my closet and pulled out several ties. I moved back to the bed, and wiped Spencer down with the towel I had dropped by the side of the bed. On his own, he stretched his arms up over his head, still staring up at me with that look. I made some quick slipknots in two of the ties, attaching one to each of his wrists, and then threw one tie over each bedpost and tightened them. His arms stretched up well above his head, and he was secured.

“Do I need to tie down your legs, Shawn, or can you stay still if I tell you to?” He tensed his arms and deliberately pulled at the ties gently. “Lassi, I think we’ve probably covered the fact that I’ll do anything you tell me to, so you make the decision. Um, anything you tell me to do when it comes to sex of course, not work.” I held his head still as I kissed him lightly on the lips once. Then I turned his head, and looked at the unmarked side of his neck. He moaned my name and his hands made an abortive attempt to grab me. “Stay still, Shawn. You can make all the noise you want, though.” I bent my head to his neck and he started breathing deeply as soon as I started sucking at his neck. This was the way it was supposed to be, Shawn begging me to mark him again. I could feel it in my bones, just like I did when I knew a suspect was lying. He was under my control and he was mine and that was just how it was supposed to be. He was moaning now, whimpering out my name when he could. This kid made me harder then I had been in years. “Please, Lassi, fuck me!” Well, I’m not a cruel man, just…what did Shawn call it? Dominant. I think I’m starting to be okay with that now. I gave my boy a little smile, grabbed the lube, and coated three of my fingers.

I started finger-fucking the kid, making him moan, and then went back to his neck, going back and forth between the old mark and the new one. I was able to go from one to two to three fingers ridiculously quickly. Spencer was so damn loud in bed it was a miracle my neighbors hadn’t complained or called the cops on us. “Spread your legs wider apart now, Shawn.” He did it immediately, and I pulled out my fingers. Time to fuck him. I put on a condom, and started slowly in. This would make it the third time I had fucked him in less than twenty-four hours and I didn’t want to hurt him. Once again the words came out unbidden. “My filthy whore.” And Shawn lost control. His legs wrapped around my waist like steel restraints, and he yanked me down so I was buried completely inside him. He breathily groaned “yours, Lassi”. He sounded so…so trained, and almost broken, but in the best possible way, the way I had always secretly wanted him to be. It was too much to stand. I grabbed his hips and started fucking the boy in earnest, and he just took every thrust with a beautiful moan and pant and his cock was hard up against me. He needed another mark. His collarbone drew my eyes and I bent down, meaning just to suck at it, maybe nip a little, but a breathy moan did me in. I bit him, hard, harder than I ever had before, hard enough to draw blood, and before I had a chance to feel bad about it, he came all over both of us with a happy little whimper. Such a wonderful slut. I licked up the blood that welled up at the mark and came. Screw the whole relationship problem. No one else was fucking my boy again but me.

  
SHAWN

 

Lassi came back into the house, deliciously sweaty. Looking at him from the couch, it was enough to make my mouth water. “Hey, Lassi. It looks like you definitely worked up enough of a sweat to warrant a shower. And I have some pent-up…appreciation…for you, so I should come with you.” He shook his head at me, but gave in. "Fine, Spencer, you can come shower with me. But don't expect any fun times. My shower is only built for one." I jumped up and followed Lassi into the bathroom. As soon as we were inside, I tore off my own clothes and started trying to take off Lassi's t-shirt as well, but he pushed me away and told me to start the water. It really was a tiny shower. I would just have to do my very best. We got in, and I managed to both wash Lassi off and cling to him at the same time. "Irish Spring soap and V05 shampoo? Just what I knew you would have, Lassi." The combined smell of the soap, shampoo, and Lassi’s sweat was intoxicating, sending clouds of Lassi scent wafting all around me. He shouldered us out of the shower to dry off and pushed us into the bedroom. He pinned me down on the bed, so our legs were wrapped together, but he was holding his chest up away from me so he could look down at me. He had a sort of forbidding look on his face. “What wouldn’t you let me do to you?” I tossed my hair back, sending water flying. “You can do just about anything you want, Lassi.” I deliberately stretched my arms above my head, to show off my muscles, and kept talking.

“Tie me up, cuff me, spank me. Hell, fist me. As long as I’m not permanently scarred and you’re there, I’m pretty sure I would like it. I love the mark you’ve left on my neck, but I want one on the other side of my neck as well.” While I was talking, Lassi had reached one of his strong hands up above to grasp my wrists and hold them in a parody of cuffs. “Are you always like this in bed?” I stretched up against him, rubbing so every inch of our bodies were touching. I shook my head, and looked up at Lassi. “With women, I’ve always been the one in control. Even the few times I’ve played at stuff like this, I’ve been the one in control, but with you, I want to lose control. I want you to hold me down. Before I was always the alpha male, pretty much because I was the only guy in the bed. But you’re more forceful. You’re the alpha male, and I love it. I want this to be serious, to be real.” Lassi leaned down for a fierce kiss, biting my lip. “I want to watch you touch yourself, Shawn. Make yourself come and look in my eyes.” He pulled away. "Stay right there."

Lassi slipped on some boxers, but left his fantastic chest bare. He came back in with a chair from the kitchen and positioned it so he was looking right at me lying on the bed. Then he tossed the bottle of lube onto the bed next to me, and cocked an eyebrow. I supposed that meant it was time to get on with it. I threw aside all the covers and grinned at him. He thought he knew what he was getting into, huh? Well, wait till he saw the show I gave him. He'd seen me pretend to be a psychic, how could he think I would be less enthusiastic for him when it was real? All that worried me was the eye contact. Lassi tended to see right through me, and my emotions were running wild. The last thing I needed was to have him figure out how much I loved him before I made him at least like me a little. I started by running my hands down my chest, stopping to tweak a nipple on the way, and then I smoothed my hands down to my thighs. I was pretending my hands were Lassi’s and I got a little carried away remembering every inch of his hands, down to the calluses on each finger, when his voice stopped me. "I said look at me, Shawn." I looked over at him, and his eyes caught me. "Use the lube and touch your cock." Damn it. I was supposed to have been weaving some sort of passionate spell on him, but it just backfired once again, leaving me Lassi’s bitch as always.

I fumbled at my side, and managed to flip open the cap and squeeze out a bit of lube without my eyes leaving his. Then I started stroking my cock, staring at him the whole time. His eyes got darker and darker as his pupils widened, but other than that he just looked right at me, alternating between my eyes and my strokes. "Good boy. Keep going until you come, Shawn. After you're done, I'm going to tie you to my bed and have some fun with you." I started some fucked up combination of panting and whimpering as I kept stroking. The very idea of being tied up for Lassi was so amazing that my eyes kept fluttering shut in anticipation. One hand was stroking super fast, while the other was starting to move backwards, past my balls and closer to my hole. All of a sudden his voice snapped out like a whip. "Look at me, Spencer." I sucked in a breath as I opened my eyes to meet his, and the authority and power in his voice mixed with his blown pupils did it. I managed to hold his eyes as I came, but I know my eyes showed every feeling I had for him.

Lassi went to his closet, but I couldn’t see what he was doing. He came back to the bed with a handful of his neckties and I started to burn right then. He gently wiped my come off my stomach and groin with the towel that we had dropped by the side of the bed. I decided to make it easier on Lassi (and hotter) so I reached my arms up over my head. I’m pretty sure I still had that moony look on my face, but Lassi didn’t say anything about it. He did some quick Boy Scout slipknots in a couple of his ties, fastening one to each wrist, and then attaching the other end to each bedpost and tightened them. “Do I need to tie down your legs, Shawn, or can you stay still if I tell you to?” I had been a magician’s assistant at one point, so I could have wiggled out in a jiffy, but the idea of being tied up by Lassi was just too hot to break free from. I pretended to try and pull at the ties, but made sure not to break free. Besides, if my legs were tied, it would make it more complicated for Lassi to fuck me, and it had been a whole two or three hours since the last time. “Lassi, I think we’ve probably covered the fact that I’ll do anything you tell me to, so you make the decision. Um, anything you tell me to do when it comes to sex of course, not work.” I mean, let’s be realistic here. He might be Head Detective, but I haven’t ever followed anyone’s orders. Besides Lassi’s sex ones.

He cupped my face in his large, warm hands and gave me a gentle kiss. Just as I was stretching my head up for another kiss, he turned my head to the side…to the unmarked side of my neck. “Lassi?” My hands pulled at the neckties thoughtlessly. Oh, god, he was going to mark me on both sides. I wanted to hold him up against me. “Stay still, Shawn. You can make all the noise you want, though.” Damn it. He started sucking on my neck, and I started panting like a girl in a porno. I was so Lassi’s bitch. We could get me a little collar that said that. But then it would cover up his marks. He was biting me now and I was moaning, calling out his name because that was all that mattered at the moment. Just Lassi. There was only one way it could be better. God, I was a genius. “Please, Lassi, fuck me!” He pulled back and gave me the most dominant, controlling smile ever, and then flipped open the cap of the lube in one of those super-smooth gestures he’ll occasionally have and coated three of his fingers.

He started fingering me and went back to biting my neck as well, alternating between sides now. I loosened up so quickly for him, hard as a rock again. Lassi did more for my libido than the ridiculous promises of all of those tv-advertised pills. “Spread your legs wider apart now, Shawn.” I eagerly did as he said. He pulled out his fingers, and reached over to the bedside table for a condom and slipped it on. Lassi guided himself in, and slowly began to thrust all the way into me. “My filthy whore.” At the sound of his voice, calling me such a horrible thing in such a sexy, almost caring way, I lost it. He had told me to stay still and I had pretty much managed it up till then. But hearing the way his voice lingered on the word ‘my’, hearing Lassi claim me like that, it got to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and thrust my hips up so he was buried completely inside me. All I was able to choke out was “yours, Lassi”, and then he went to town on me. His hands gripped my hips so hard I knew I would have Lassi-prints the next day, and he started pounding in and out of me like it was the last time he was ever going to have sex. With my arms tied up, I was just along for the ride, and it was fantastic. He leaned forward and bit my collarbone so hard he drew blood and I came immediately, and with a growly roar he came a minute later after licking at the bloody mark.

 

LASSI

 

After I managed to breath again, I pulled out, tossed away the condom, and untied Spencer’s arms. Not that he couldn’t have gotten free. The kid had tons of inappropriate talents. It was time to let him know he was mine. “Shawn. Who do you belong to?” He looked up at me, still dazed from the sex. “You, Lassi. I belong to you.” And now we had to step on potentially shakier ground. “And how long will you belong to me?” He blinked, and that open look reappeared on his face. It was love on his face; I would give up my badge if I were wrong. “I’m yours until you don’t want me, Lassi.” And then Shawn Spencer, psychic extraordinaire, blushed and looked away from me. “Look at me, Shawn. You are mine, and I’m keeping you. But if you fuck anyone else, I’ll probably kill you.” He looked at me with shining eyes, like a goddamn cartoon character. “Thank god, Lassi. If you had tossed me aside, I probably would have killed you. Or at least bugged the shit out of you.” Good. It was all settled. I turned the boy on his side and snugged him up against me. After all that, he probably needed a nap. It was official. I was the luckiest son-of-a bitch in the SBPD.

 

SHAWN

 

Lassi pinned me down for a minute or two again (delightful, of course), then pulled out, getting rid of the condom. He untied me, and briskly rubbed each arm in what I’m sure was proper police procedure for bound captives. But then he turned everything upside down. “Shawn. Who do you belong to?” Well, that was a ridiculous question. Had he missed the last few days? Gotten amnesia? “You, Lassi. I belong to you.” But apparently that was just a basic question. He hit me with the big one next. “And how long will you belong to me?” Oh shit. I thought about lying, but Lassi usually knew when I lied at work, and I thought it would probably be even easier to tell here in bed. What with the moony-eyed face of love and all. Might as well go for broke and see what happens. “I’m yours until you don’t want me, Lassi.” Okay, courage officially gone. I looked down at the sheet. So very interesting. I would rather look at the sheet then at Lassi as he told me I was just a fun fuck. “Look at me, Shawn. You are mine, and I’m keeping you. But if you fuck anyone else, I’ll probably kill you.” Thank you, Jesus. It was an official miracle. “Thank god, Lassi. If you had tossed me aside, I probably would have killed you. Or at least bugged the shit out of you.” Like I could have ever shot Lassi. I probably would have just killed myself. But this was maybe not the time to tell him that I had recently realized he was the sun in my world and I couldn’t live without him blah blah blah. That could wait at least a week. He hauled me up against his side and we were spooning. Aw, it must be nap time, and I got to cuddle up with my Lassi-bear. It was official. I was the luckiest son-of-a bitch in Santa Barbara.


End file.
